


Podfic: A Water Tower For Humanity

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chicago - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby isn't having a good time of it, and Tim decides to take her on a trip to Chicago. What use is being rich if he can't cheer up his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Water Tower For Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Water Tower For Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402335) by [Everbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright). 



> This story was written by Everbright

 

Everbright has given a blanket permission over recording her fics, I really enjoyed this short little fluff piece.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121907.zip)


End file.
